Development of carbon nanotube (CNT)-based, and particularly single-wall carbon nanotube (SWNT)-based, polymer nanocomposites is attractive because of the possibility of combining the extraordinary properties of CNTs with the lightweight character of polymers to develop unique, tailorable materials. CNTs possess tensile strengths of 37 GPa, estimated Young's moduli of 640 GPa (Baughman et al., Science 2002, 297, 787-792), and high strains-at-break (˜5-6%). Further, when released from strain, bent CNTs generally recover their original form without direct fracture (Walters et al., Appl. Phys. Lett., 1999, 74, 3803-3805).
On the basis of the above-mentioned extraordinary mechanical properties and the large aspect ratio associated with individual tubes (typically ˜103-104), CNTs are excellent candidates for the development of nano-reinforced polymer composite materials. However, assurance of homogeneous dispersion, interfacial compatibility between the CNT and the polymer, and exfoliation of the aggregates (i.e., bundles) of CNTs, are required for the successful integration of CNTs into nanocomposites. Accordingly, a detailed examination of dispersion of CNTs in solutions and in various model polymeric systems would go a long way in enabling the tailoring of extremely lightweight multifunctional materials that could find use in applications ranging from hip replacements to space travel.